


Nem túl karácsonyi ének

by Lily_Vianne



Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Vianne/pseuds/Lily_Vianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri mesét mond. Karácsonyit, s talán az egyetlent, amelyet kívülről tud. Persze lehet, hogy pár dolgot megváltoztatott…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Első strófa

**Author's Note:**

> Örök kedvencem marad Charles Dickens „Karácsonyi ének” című műve, és szerettem volna írni vele egyfajta crossovert. Ez a történet lett az eredménye, de nem ígérem, hogy minden úgy fog alakulni benne, ahogyan kellene…

Greta dideregve nézett ki az ablakon. Késő délután volt, így az ég már sötétedett, de az utcai lámpák fényénél látta a sűrűn hulló hópelyheket. A látvány is elég volt ahhoz, hogy vacogjon, holott néhány órával ezelőtt még kint játszott Yuuriékkal. Szórakozottan lehelt az ablakra, majd egy hirtelen jött ötlettől vezérelve rajzolt rá az ujjával egy maciméhet. Vagy valami olyasmit… Na jó, tulajdonképpen egy légyre hasonlított. Viszont Gwendallal ellentétben, ő nem árulná el, mi volt az eredeti szándéka.  
\- Yuuri? – fordult hátra meglepetten, mikor egy bögre kakaó jelent meg az orra előtt.  
\- Szép, ugye? – mosolygott rá az apja, és ő bólintott.  
\- Mikor jönnek vissza a többiek? – kíváncsiskodott.  
\- Én már nem vagyok elég jó? – kérdezte Yuuri tragikusan lebiggyesztett ajkakkal. – Greta, ne mondd, hogy már nincs szükséged rám! A papírmunka! Tudom, hogy az az oka, ha elhidegültünk egymástól, de az én kislányom még nem nőhet fel! – ölelte át a tizenegy éves gyereket kétségbeesetten, de Greta csak kuncogott.  
\- Csak olyan jó hangulat volt, amikor mindenki itt volt – magyarázkodott. – Yuuri, nem olvasunk együtt valamit?  
\- Öhm… - jött zavarba. Az igazság az volt, hogy december huszonnegyedike volt ugyan, de a nagyobb üzletek még nem zártak be, ezért a családja nagy bevásárlásra indult ajándékok ürügyén. És bizony a mesekönyveket is most szerezték be. Persze, ha Yuuri nem felejtette volna el megemlíteni a szüleinek, hogy vendégekkel együtt tölti itt az ünnepet – amit rendszerint a Shibuya család sem szokott komolyan venni -, nem történt volna ilyen bonyodalom. A vendégek kedvéért azonban egy valódi, ünnepélyes karácsonyt szerettek volna tartani, s még az Amerikában vásárolt műfenyőt is felállították. – Miért nem ülünk le a fa mellé… és elmondok egy karácsonyi történetet, jó?

Ironikus, hogy Yuuri volt az, aki folyton ingázott a világok között, mégis egyedül neki sikerült hetekkel ezelőtt beszereznie minden ajándékot. Persze lehet, hogy a démonok csak látni akarták a karácsonyi üzleteket, és ezért tartottak a Shibuya családdal. Greta is szívesen ment volna velük, de annyit játszott kint a hóban, hogy Wolfram attól félt, megfázna, ha ma ismét kimenne. Yuuri pedig lelkesen vállalkozott arra, hogy otthon marad a kislánnyal.  
\- Rendben – pattant fel Greta vidáman, majd együtt telepedtek le a színesen feldíszített karácsonyfa melletti fotelba.   
\- Kakaó? – emelte fel a bögréjét a király.  
\- Kakaó! – koccintott vele lánya széles mosollyal.  
\- Nos…A mese címe „Karácsonyi ének” – fogott bele.  
\- Yuuri! Lehet Wolfram a főszereplője?  
\- Öhm… - Yuuri nem volt olyan biztos benne, hogy ez jó ötlet lett volna, bár ez egyszer örült, amiért Greta nem őt választotta főhősnek. Ezt a szerepet nem szívesen játszotta volna el. – Végül is… miért ne? – adta be a derekát, és már lelki szemei előtt látta a probléma forrását. – Minden egy kegyetlenül hideg télen kezdődött…

*

Minden egy kegyetlenül hideg télen kezdődött. Különösen a szegényebbeket viselte meg, hiszen alig volt mivel fűteniük. Sokan láttak szükséget ebben a bizonyos évben, ezért néhány jószívű ember pénzt gyűjtött az érdekükben.  
\- Áldott karácsonyt!  
Két úriember lépett be az uzsorás üzletébe, ahol egy sötét hajú férfi reszketegen igyekezett elkészíteni a könyvelést, hátha hamarabb végez. Szenteste volt, és szeretett volna a családjával lenni, hiszen sose lehet tudni, mit hoz majd a jövő. Mosolyogva köszöntötte az érkezőket, de a kellemes hangulatnak azonnal véget vetett a tulaj kemény hangja.   
\- Kölcsönért jöttek?  
A fiatalnak tűnő, ám valójában igencsak öreg démon érdeklődve nézett rájuk. Ha másra nem is, legalább üzletkötésre jók voltak az emberek.  
\- Lord von Bielefelt! – Az egyik úriember mosolyogva fejet hajtott kissé. – A hátrányos helyzetűek számára gyűjtünk adományt. Megtenné, hogy hozzájárul?  
\- Hah! Segítsek az embereken? Miféle eszement ötlet ez?  
A szőke démon dölyfösen felhúzta az orrát, és épp csak nem nevette ki szerencsétleneket.  
\- Hát nem elég, hogy nagylelkűen hajlandó vagyok kölcsönt nyújtani nekik? Egyszerűen szórjam ki az ablakon a pénzt, amiért megdolgoztam? Csak a nyápicok képtelenek gondoskodni magukról. Nem is értem, ha ennyire fontos ez a kizsákmányoló „ünnep”, miért nem tesznek félre fokozatosan egész éven át? Nem tarthatják igazságosnak, hogy nem várt költségekbe verjem magam az év végén, ugye?

*

\- Yuuri… - kuncogott Greta. – Nagyon gonosznak állítod be Wolframot! – méltatlankodott, de a fekete hajú csak elvigyorodott.  
\- Várd ki a végét, jó? Szóval… A két megrökönyödött férfi holtra váltan menekült ki az épületből, amikor egy lángcsóva üldözőbe vette őket.

*

\- Látják? Ingyen fűtés útravalónak!  
A szőke démon csak vigyorgott, miközben az ajtóban állt, és hidegen hagyta a járókelők rosszalló pillantása.   
\- Menjenek, költsék a pénzüket füzérekre, ajándékokra és méregdrága alapanyagokra… Hah, karácsony? Humbug!  
Zseniális megjegyzését követően paprikás hangulatban viharzott be hideg irodájába.   
\- Shibuya Shouma! Ki engedte meg, hogy még egy széndarabot a kályhába tegyen? Tűz az elemem, azt hitte, nem veszem észre?  
Egyetlen alkalmazottja összerezzent annak hallatán, mennyire ráförmedt a főnöke, de már majdnem megfagyott, és csak egy picike széndarabról volt szó.  
\- Én… Elnézést kérek, uram.  
\- Ne forduljon elő még egyszer, vagy jövőre keresek más munkaerőt! A kéregetők biztosan tennének valamit azért, hogy kiássák magukat a gödörből.  
\- Igenis, uram.  
\- Wolfie!

Az ajtó olyan hirtelen csapódott ki, hogy az már önmagában elég volt a szólítottnak az összerezzenésre. Hát még az, mikor a gyönyörű szőke nő szinte fullasztóan a keblére vonta.  
\- A-anyám! N-nem kapok… levegőt!  
\- Boldog karácsonyt, Wolfie!  
A kitörő lelkesedésű hölgy lassan kiengedte fiát az ölelésből.  
\- Hogyne…  
\- Ah, csak azt ne mondd, hogy nincs terved az ünnepre!  
A megrovó hang hallatán Wolfram halványan elpirult, és tüntetőleg oldalra fordította a fejét.  
\- Nincs időm ilyen badarságokra, anyám.  
\- Butaság, drágám. Fanfannal karácsonyi partit adunk holnap, ott a helyed!  
\- Nem tudnál félretenni azokra a napokra, amikor nem lesz gazdag szeretőd?! – Wolfram hangja morcos volt, de édesanyja figyelmen kívül hagyta.  
\- A szabad szerelem sosem ér véget! És ez a szeretet ünnepe… Mi lehetne ennél is szebb?  
\- A nyár. – Wolfram legnagyobb felháborodására, a szőke hölgy ekkor az alkalmazotthoz fordult.  
\- Mr Shibuya, hogy van a családja?   
\- Remekül, Lady Celi, köszönöm. – A férfi őszinte mosolya volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban, főnöke mérgesen csattant fel.  
\- Shibuya! Nem emlékszem, hogy engedélyt adtam volna rá, hogy abbahagyja a munkáját.  
\- Elnézést, uram.

\- Wolfie… Ha így folytatod, olyan ráncos leszel, mint szegény megboldogult bátyád.  
\- Anyám, kérlek, távozz. Nincs időm a karácsonyra. Én nem fogom másnapra halasztani a munkámat holmi ünnepség miatt.  
\- Holnap várlak, drágám. Boldog karácsonyt!  
\- Boldog karácsonyt!  
\- Shibuya!  
\- Elnézést, uram. – A férfi bocsánatkérően lehajtotta a fejét, ám mikor a szőke hölgy távozott, félénken a főnöke elé állt. – Uram, arra gondoltam, hogy… Esetleg elengedne az ünnepre? Csak egy nap lenne, és a családom…  
\- Ó. – Wolfram szája veszélyes mosolyra húzódott. – Csak egy nap. Nahát, milyen körültekintő. Természetesen elengedem… sőt, kaphat még egy napot! És képzelje, aztán vissza sem kell jönnie!  
\- Kérem, uram…   
\- Shibuya, ha holnap pontban reggel hétkor nem lesz az irodában, máskor se legyen. Megértette?  
\- Igenis.  
\- Hah, karácsony. – Wolfram szkeptikusan legyintett egyet, aztán visszament az asztalához. – Humbug.

*

\- Nos, Wolfram tényleg azt mondta tegnap, hogy humbug – vonta össze a szemöldökét Greta. – Te Yuuri, mi az, hogy humbug?  
\- Szélhámosságot, szemfényvesztést jelent, de Wolfram a betlehemi történetre mondta ezt. Szerinte, ha Shinou ilyen egyszerűen tudna gyermeket nemzeni, akkor minden Maou tőle származna, és nem kellene választani őket. Pedig egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy Shinou-ról szólt volna a történet.  
\- Azért ti együtt lesztek a mese végén, ugye?  
\- Öhm… - pirult el Yuuri erőteljesen. – D-de Greta… mi most sem vagyunk együtt, Wolfram egy fiú! És én is az vagyok, ez így nem jó!  
\- Yuuri – pufogott Greta. – Te az apukám vagy, és Wolfram is az. Vagy szét akarod szakítani a családunkat?  
\- Dehogy – hagyta ennyiben Yuuri. A lánya még túl fiatal volt ahhoz, hogy megértse a dilemmáját. - Folytassuk a történetet, rendben?

*

A hideg nap után még hidegebb éjszaka ereszkedett a városra. Lord von Bielefelt vacogva sétált haza a sűrű hóesésben. Amennyire csak lehetett, összehúzta magán a kabátját, csakhogy arra épp úgy ráfért volna egy csere, ahogy többszörösen foltozott cipőjére.  
Amint hazaért, az első dolga volt, hogy jeges otthonában melegítsen magának egy kis erőlevest, mert derogált volna neki valami tartalmasabbat enni. Fukarságánál már csak kevélysége volt nagyobb, és esze ágában sem volt elrontani az alakját. A cukormázas mézeskalácsot például egyenesen ördögi elme szülöttének tartotta.

*

\- Yuuri! – nevetett fel Greta. – Csak azért mondod ezt, mert nem akarta, hogy mézeskalácsot egyél!  
\- De megettem, és tudom, hogy legszívesebben ő is megette volna – nevetett vele apja, aztán visszatért a meséhez. – Khm.

*

Wolfram megette a levest, majd átöblítette a tányért, és betette a csapba. Mielőtt nyugovóra tért volna, még egyszer körbejárt a házban, hogy ellenőrizze az értékeit. Azonban, mikor a lépcső felé vette az irányt, lánccsörgésre lett figyelmes.   
\- Wolfram…  
\- Ki van ott? – A szőke rémülten nézett körbe.  
\- Wolfram von Bielefelt…  
\- Mutasd magad! – Türelmetlenül förmedt az ismerős hangra, és mérgében még kalapáló szívéről is megfeledkezett. Ekkor hirtelen egy fuvallat söpört végig az előtéren, s mikor annak elvonulta után kinyitotta a szemeit, szembe találta magát valakivel, akire sosem számított volna. – Anissina? Te már meghaltál!  
\- Figyelmeztetni jöttem téged.  
\- Mire? És miért… Miért húzod magad után egy láncon a találmányaidat?  
\- Ez a büntetésem, amiért kísérleti nyúlnak tekintettem a férfiakat. – Az áttetsző jelenés letargikusan felsóhajtott, de nem tűnt különösebben bűnbánónak. Inkább csak bosszantotta a helyzet.  
\- De te voltál a példaképem! Mindig olyan keményen dolgoztál.  
\- És nézd meg, hova juttatott. Ma már belátom, hogy nem csak a férfiakat, hanem a nőket is be kellett volna vonnom a kísérleteimbe. Igazságtalan voltam, ráadásul mi úgyis erősebbek vagyunk.   
\- Persze… - Lord von Bielefelt vitatkozott volna az állítással, de jobb szerette volna minél előbb a házán kívül tudni a szellemet. – Gondolom, az sem segített, hogy öngyilkos lettél Gwendal halála után.

\- Ne légy bolond. Az csak laboratóriumi baleset volt. – A nő könnyeden leintette a fiatalt, aztán a szemeit forgatva visszatért eredeti témájához. – Három szellem fog meglátogatni téged ma éjjel.   
\- Hívatlanul?!  
\- Az első szellem holnap, pontban egy órakor érkezik. A következő másnap, ugyanakkor. Az utolsó pedig harmadnap, mikor éjfélt üt az óra. Velük kell tartanod, ha el akarod kerülni azt, hogy ugyanarra a sorsa juss, mint én. Shinou tudja, mit kell majd magad után húznod… de tényleg. Annyira önző vagy, kevély és zsugori, hogy azon sem lepődnék meg, ha egy páncélszekrénybe zárt hajkefét kellene cipelned.  
\- Jól van, most már mehetsz. – Wolfram legyintett párat, de a nő csak vállat vont, aztán zörgő találmányai zajától kísérve távozott a földszinti vitrinen át. – Humbug – közölte Wolfram a vitrinnel, majd felment az emeletre, ahol gyorsan felkészült a lefekvésre. Fázósan bújt be a takarója alá, melyet a mágiája segítségével melegített át, és olyan kicsire húzta össze magát, amennyire csak tudta. Nem mintha számított volna, hiszen pillanatokon belül mélyen aludt.

Bim-bam!

Háromszor zendült fel az óra harangja, és Wolfram rémülten riadt fel. Most kellett volna érkeznie a szellemnek, de vajon… tényleg eljön hozzá?  
Mikor már megnyugodott volna, hogy holmi szedett-vedett szellemeknek eszük ágában sem volt befutni, fehér fény kezdett áradni az ágyával szemközti falból, ahonnan lassanként előtűnt egy fehér ruhás alak. Hosszú, ezüst színű haja és lila szeme volt, az arcán pedig kedves mosoly ült.  
\- Te vagy az első szellem? – Wolfram kissé megszeppentnek tűnt a szépség látványától.  
\- Igen, én vagyok az elmúlt karácsonyok szelleme. Wolfram von Bielefelt, készen állsz?  
\- Én… nem hiszem. Fájni fog?

*

\- De Yuuri – nevetett fel a kislány. – Ilyet csak te kérdeznél, nem Wolfram!  
\- Greta… - biggyesztette le az ajkát ismét. Eddig se volt sok büszkesége, na de mennyi maradhatott ezek után? – Jól van, akkor nem kérdezte meg – dohogott kelletlenül. – A szellem kézen fogva vezette át a vonakodó Wolframot a furcsa fényben úszó hálószobaajtón.

*

Ám nem a folyosóra léptek, hanem egy hófödte vidéki ház verandájára. Az ódon épület néhol javításra szorult ugyan, de nem volt romos állapotú. Az ablakai sötétek voltak, és díszekként mindössze a veranda előtti hóangyalok szolgáltak.  
\- Milyen szép táj. – A szellem gyönyörködve nézett körbe. – Mily’ festői sziluetteket lejtenek a környező dombok!  
Wolfram vetett egy szkeptikus pillantást a túlontúl lelkes lényre, majd lassan körbejárt a verandán.   
\- Emlékszem erre a télre. Anyám bemutatta nekem az összes kérőjét, és azt mondta, válasszak apukát. – A szőke démon horkantott egyet, de tétován megállt a bejárati ajtó előtt. – Nem akartam hazamenni karácsonyra, elbújtam az iskolában.  
\- Ó, a gyermeki lélek törékenysége… - A szellem a könnyeit törölgette.  
\- Nem voltam törékeny! – Wolfram azonnal harapott a megjegyzésért. Ekkor érkezett a ház elé egy csuklyás lovas patadobogás és csilingelés kíséretében. Könnyedén szállt le lováról, és hosszú léptekkel szelte a havat, mígnem a verandára ért, ahol egyszerűen átsétált Wolframon és a szellemen. Kinyitotta az ajtót, és miközben belépett az iskolába, lehúzta csuklyáját. Megrázta félhosszú barna haját, és barna szemeivel a folyosót pásztázta. Aztán elindult az osztályterem felé, ahol a keresett személyt sejtette.

\- Nem látnak minket. – A szellem magyarázatára Wolfram csak bólintott, aztán mindketten a férfi után mentek.  
\- Wolfram? – A lovas a terem végében kuporgó gyermeket szólongatta, aki erre felkapta a fejét.  
\- Conrad. Azt hittem, te…  
\- De hazajöttem, és Gwendal is. – Wolfram bátyja kedvesen mosolygott le rá, miközben megállt vele szemben, és előrenyújtotta jobb kezét. – Velem tartasz?   
Ám a kisfiú nem mozdult, és a férfi kezdett bizonytalanná válni.  
\- Anyánk partnere nem lesz ott.   
\- Igazán?  
\- Igazán. Bár Anissina ott lesz. – Noha Conrad savanyú arccal jegyezte meg, a gyermek szemei felcsillantak.  
\- Megint feltalált valamit?  
\- Attól tartok.  
\- Akkor menjünk! – Wolframot elöntötte a nosztalgia, ahogy figyelte saját magát, amint felpattant és előreszaladt a lóhoz. Kisvártatva a bátyja is követte, és együtt lovagoltak haza az apró csengettyűkkel díszített kantárú hátason.  
\- Kedves gesztus volt tőle, hogy érted jött – jegyezte meg a szellem.  
\- Csak a bizalmamba akart férkőzni – fordította el a fejét Wolfram. – Ennyi volt?  
\- Nem, lépjünk tovább pár karácsonyt.

A helyszín váratlanul megváltozott, és ők ezúttal egy kisebb kastély belsejében álltak. Az elegancia és az erő csak úgy sugárzott a falakból.  
\- Wolfram! – A lépcső aljában egy szőke hajú férfi állt, és boldogan mosolygott unokaöccsére.  
\- Bácsikám. – A negyvenöt éves Wolfram, aki kinézetre egy tíz év körüli emberhez hasonlított, biccentett neki.  
\- Örülök, hogy el tudtál jönni a bálba. – A férfi röviden átölelte a fiatalt. – Mindenkinek kijár a lazítás a kemény tanulás mellett. Kitűnő eredményekkel végeztél, ahogy értesültem.  
\- Valóban. – A fiatal büszkén biccentett ismét, és hagyta, hogy Waltrana von Bielefelt a zenétől zengő bálterembe vezesse.   
\- Milyen lenyűgöző hely, és a díszek! – Az elmúlt karácsonyok szelleme elragadtatva nézett körbe, miközben ők is a bálteremhez suhantak. A démonok többsége rég a különféle táncokat járta, de akadt olyan is, aki már csak a parkett szélén dülöngélt.

*

\- Miért, Yuuri? – nézett az apjára érdeklődő tekintettel Greta.  
\- Hogyhogy miért? – pislogott a kérdezett.  
\- Miért dülöngéltek a parkett szélén? – próbálta újra a kislány, majd kortyolt egyet a kakaójából.  
\- Eh? Ah… - pirult el Yuuri, mikor rájött, miért nem értette a célzást Greta. – Öhm… - Hol volt Wolfram, amikor helyre kellene hozni az elszólását? – Mert… elfáradtak? – ajánlotta bizonytalanul.  
\- Akkor miért nem ültek le? – kereste tovább a logikát Greta. Meg kell hagyni, nem volt egyszerű dolga.   
\- Mert… állófogadás volt?  
\- Értem – bólintott a kislány.  
\- Wolfram először csak társalgott az ismerőseivel, és nem akart táncolni. Később azonban feltűnt előtte egy gyönyörű, szőke hajú lány, aki angyalian mosolygott rá…  
\- Te Yuuri – vonta össze a szemöldökét Greta, mire a szólított összerezzent, és zavartan nézett lányára.

\- I-igen?  
\- Ugye nem hozod össze vele Wolframot?  
\- G-greta! – méltatlankodott Yuuri. – Majd kiderül a történetből.  
\- De én nem szeretném, ha együtt lennének – fonta össze a mellkasa előtt a karjait durcásan. – Ha itt lenne Wolfram, megint megvádolna téged, hogy…  
\- De nem is én csalom meg! – fakadt ki Yuuri, aztán elpirult. – V-várj! Nem úgy, mármint… Nem csalhatom meg, ha nem is vagyunk együtt, ráadásul ő csal meg, bár nem is… ah… Kölcsönösen nem csaljuk meg egymást?  
\- Akkor sem akarok egy ilyen anyukát – döntötte el Greta, Yuuri pedig sóhajtva felhagyott a küzdelemmel. Szerencsétlen női karaktere egyetlen vétke az volt, hogy nem Yuuri volt.

*

\- Elizabeth. – Wolfram mosolyogva üdvözölte a hölgyet.  
\- Wolfram. Micsoda meglepetés, hogy eljött. Mit szólna, ha csatlakoznánk a táncoló párokhoz?  
\- Nekem… nincsenek nagy érdemeim a táncolás terén.  
\- Ó, ugyan. – Elizabeth csak mosolyogva legyintett, és a parkettre húzta a vonakodó fiút. Pillanatokon belül együtt keringőztek a táncoló párok között.  
\- Milyen kellemes! – Az elmúlt karácsonyok szelleme vidáman hümmögött, és az egyik ujjával vezényelte az ismerős dallamot egy nem létező zenekar számára.  
\- Nagyon. – Cinikus megszólalása ellenére, Wolfram nosztalgikus mosollyal figyelte a párost. Akkoriban vidámnak tűnt, és Elizabeth is mindent megtett azért, hogy megnevettesse.  
\- Mi történt? – Az ezüst hajú alak érdeklődően figyelte a mufurc fiatalt, aki a kérdés hallatán ledermedt.  
\- Mehetünk? – Wolfram tüntetőlegesen elfordult a szellemtől, és magasra emelte az állát.  
A szellem szomorkásan bólintott, majd megfogta a szőke fiatal egyik kezét, és átvezette őt a következő emlékhez. A hangulatos bálterem egy rideg, téli parkká változott. A hatvannyolc éves Wolfram, aki még mindig csupán tizenötnek tűnt, fázósan várakozott egy padnál. A hasonló korú Elizabeth azonban lassan megérkezett.

\- Saj…  
\- Tizenöt perc! Ennyi ideje várakozom! – Wolfram dölyfösen jelentette ki, és Elizabeth minden további szabadkozása hidegen hagyta.   
\- Nem mehetnénk? – A szellem mellett álldogáló Wolfram sápadtan figyelte fiatalkori önmagát. Túl jól emlékezett erre a napra.  
\- Conrad miatt viselkedik így? – A szőke lány mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, hátha jobb kedvre tudja deríteni párját.  
\- Nem érdekel, mi történik vele. – Wolfram hűvös volt és tartózkodó, Elizabeth mégsem hagyta ennyiben.  
\- És ha bizonyít? Akkor nem nyeri vissza a bizalmát?  
\- Miket beszél?! – Wolfram mérgesen csattant fel. – Onnan senki sem tér majd vissza! Mit bizonyítana az, hogy a félvérek a vesztükbe rohannak a csatával?   
\- A nagybátyám jó ötletnek látja. – Elizabeth megjegyzése nem javított a szőke fiatal hangulatán. – A hűségüket bizonyítják, hogy nem számít az emberi vérük.  
\- Ennyi erővel egy toronyból is kiugorhatnának, hasonló haszna lenne. A nagybátyja pedig csak Stuffel talpnyalója! – Wolfram támadó stílusa könnyeket csalt a lány szemébe, aki riadtan nézett rá. – Egy hataloméhes, gyalázatos személyt szolgál, aki képes feláldozni a saját vérét! Vagy ugyanígy vélekedik? Conrad és a többi félvér élete semmit sem ér?!  
\- Én… én…

\- Ha?! – Wolfram dühösen rázni kezdte a lányt a vállainál fogva, választ követelve. – Feleljen!  
\- Nem tudom! – Elizabeth kétségbeesetten lökte el magától szerelmét, és rémülten, könnyes szemekkel meredt rá. – Nem érdekel, miért számít ez? Hiszen gyűlöli a bátyját, nem igaz?  
\- Ennek semmi köze a csatához. Azért, mert Conrad hazudott, még nem kell meghalnia. Mindez csak rám tartozik, és nem holmi elkényeztetett papagájra!  
\- Hát legyen… Az eljegyzésünk semmis! – Elizabeth szipogva jelentette ki, és hátat fordított Wolframnak, hogy elrohanjon, de a fiú nem hagyta ennyiben. Még egy utolsót odaszúrt.  
\- Eljegyzés? Ilyesmi sosem történt kettőnk között!  
Az idősebb Wolfram lehunyt szemekkel hallgatta régi önmagát, amint különféle sértő megjegyzésekkel bombázta a távolodó alakot. Lehet, hogy nem értett egyet a lánnyal, de igazán nem kellett volna tovább bántania. Sértette a fülét, hiszen Elizabeth soha nem kívánt neki rosszat, és nem is ő küldte Conradot a csatamezőre.  
Lord von Bielefelt azt kívánta, bárcsak továbbléptek volna a következő emlékre, bárcsak hazamehetett volna oda, ahol minden rendben volt, ahol nem kiabált fülsértő hangon…  
\- Szellem! – Mire összeszedte magát és kinyitotta a szemét, a szólított alaknak hűlt helye sem volt. Se a havas tájnak, se az ordítozó szőkének, sem pedig a síró lánynak. A saját szobájában volt, és az ágyában ült. – Csak egy álom volt. Egy álom.  
Wolfram ezzel a megnyugtató gondolattal tért nyugovóra ismét.

*

\- És pillanatok töredéke alatt elaludt – fejezte be Yuuri helyett a kislány, mire a fekete hajú csak halkan nevetgélt. – De Yuuri… - biggyesztette le az ajkát Greta. – Ez olyan szomorú. És miért kellett volna Conradnak meghalnia?  
\- Tudod… - vakarta a tarkóját tanácstalanul az apja. Voltak dolgok, amikhez Greta még túl kicsi volt, és Yuuri abban se volt biztos, hogy szerette volna, ha valaha is tudomást szerzett volna a történtekről. – A háború idején…  
\- Ami Nagy-Shimaron ellen folyt? – vonta fel a szemöldökét kérdőn a kislány, mire apja bólintott.  
\- Szóval, a háború idején voltak olyanok, akik úgy vélték, hogy a féldémonoknak bizonyítaniuk kell a hűségüket.   
\- Mint Hube…  
\- Igen, de tudod – mosolygott lányára biztatóan -, már ők is sokat változtak. Ma már senki sem várná el a félvérűektől, hogy a származásuk miatt kockáztassák az életüket.  
\- Yuuri. – Greta ösztönösen bújt közelebb apjához. – És aztán mi történt?  
\- Hm… az óra ismét egyet ütött.  
\- Yuu-chan! Megjöttünk! – csendült fel a bejárat felől Shibuya Miko hangja, de Wolfram tűnt fel először a nappaliban, és nem bírta megállni, hogy ne mosolyodjon el az összebújt páros láttán.  
\- Wolfram! – üdvözölte Greta vidáman. – Yuuri épp mesét mond! – újságolta nagy boldogan, mire az érintett zavart nevetésbe kezdett.  
\- Igen, de majd máskor befejezzük.

\- Miről meséltél? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Wolfram gyanakodva.  
\- Cs-csak egy karácsonyi történetről…  
\- Melyikről? – jelent meg a vigyorgó Murata is.  
\- A… Karácsonyi énekről – rejtőzött a bögréje mögé Yuuri.  
\- És Wolfram a főszereplője! – mesélte tovább Greta vigyorogva, mire apja legszívesebb a falba verte volna a fejét. Félreértés ne essék, a sajátját.  
\- Yuuri! - mordult fel Wolfram, akit Murata volt szíves felvilágosítani a karácsonyi történetekről, miközben a mesekönyveket nézegették. Valahogyan csak el kellett bírálnia, mi lenne a legmegfelelőbb lánya számára.  
\- Nana, Lord von Bielefelt – csitította a kedélyeket Murata széles mosollyal az arcán. – Ne ítélkezzünk elhamarkodottan, miért nem hallgatjuk mi is a mesét?  
\- M-murata! – méltatlankodott Yuuri, aki nem kívánt pont karácsonykor meghalni.  
\- Én is kíváncsi lennék rá – jelent meg a titokzatosan somolygó Conrad is az ajtóban, akit csakhamar Gwendal követett.

\- Conrad! – rohant bácsikájához Greta lelkesen, és Yuuri egy apró mosollyal konstatálta, hogy a mese hátralévő részére le kellett mondania lányáról. Conrad nem tudta mire vélni a váratlan támadást, de mosolyogva ült le Gretával a kanapéra.   
Kisvártatva Shouma és Shouri is helyet foglaltak a nappaliban, ahogyan Miko is, miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy mindenkit ellátott valamilyen forró itallal.  
\- Ott tartottunk, hogy az elmúlt karácsonyok szelleme, aki Günter volt, megmutatta Wolframnak a múltját, aztán visszavitte a szobájába – ismertette az eseményeket Greta.  
\- Nos? – érdeklődött Murata ártatlanul. Érezte, hogy ez a történet élvezetes lesz.  
Yuuri vetett egy félénk pillantást a fotel karfáján ülő Wolframra. Lehet, hogy forró itallal a kezében nem fojthatta meg drágalátos királyát, de semmi sem tartotta vissza attól, hogy a bögre tartalmát a fejére öntse. A bátor feketeség nyelt egyet, megköszörülte torkát, s végül folytatta.  
\- Az óra ismét egyet ütött…

*

Bim-bam!

Az óra háromszor zendült fel, és Wolfram nem akart tudomást venni róla. Ám a hálószoba ablaka hirtelen kivágódott, és a szél kegyetlenül süvített be a helyiségbe. A démon erre kénytelen volt felülni, de semmi más gyanúsat nem látott. Először, csakhogy a szobát másodpercek töredéke alatt betöltötte a sültek és karácsonyi desszertek illata.   
\- Ki van itt? – kérdezte a sötétben a fiatal, de nem kapott választ, ezért lassan kiszállt az ágyából. Elővigyázatosan közelítette meg az egyik sarkot, ahonnan hangokat hallott. Óvatosan előrenyújtotta a kezét, és egy kis lángot hívott elő tenyerébe, hogy bevilágítsa vele a sarkot.

_Ám a látvány, ami fogadta, csontig fagyasztotta!_

*

\- Murata! – méltatlankodott Yuuri, aki már kezdte azt hinni, minden rendben lesz. Kiváltképpen, hogy még Wolfram is feszülten várta, hogy kiderüljön, mi volt a sarokban. – Ez nem egy horror történet, és különben is én mesélem.  
\- És itt tévedsz, drága Shibuya – mosolygott Murata sejtelmesen. – Ez egy karácsonyi kísértet-história, nem más. Csak természetes, hogy vannak benne ijesztő részek, másként Scrooge sosem változott volna meg. Mármint Lord von Bielefelt – igazította meg szemüvegét, s az villant egyet a karácsonyi fényektől.  
\- Ken-chan mesélje tovább! – indítványozta Miko.  
\- De anya! – görbült le Yuuri szája már-már gyerekesen.  
\- Semmi de, Yuu-chan. Megvolt az esélyed mesélni, most más következik – kortyolt egyet teájából, de képtelen volt leplezni kíváncsiságát. – És szólíts mamának!  
\- Szóval… mi volt a sarokban? – kérdezte a szőke démon érdektelenséget színlelve.  
\- Wolf, te is? – kérdezte csalódottan Yuuri, aki esküdni mert volna, hogy Muratának csak ördögi terve lehetett. Éljen a karácsony.  
\- Ez nem nyápicnak való feladat – nyugtatta meg jegyesét, de furcsamód, az nem tűnt nyugodtabbnak.  
\- Mi volt a sarokban? – kérdezte ezúttal Greta, akinek kerekre tágultak a szemei a kíváncsiságtól.  
\- A sarokban… két gyermek volt, egy fiú és egy lány, de rémisztőek. Csupa csont és bőr volt mindkettő, az arcuk torz és piszkos, moly rágta ruhájuk pedig már rongynak se lett volna jó. A két gyermek Wolfram felé nyúlt, de ő hátratántorodott. Ekkor egy bariton hang zendült fel, és magához hívta a két szánalomra méltó lényt, a Tudatlanságot és a Szükséget.

\- Látod, Yuuri? – biccentett Wolfram. – Ezért fontos a tanulás.  
\- És mégis mit gondolsz, mit csinálok? – fortyogott az érintett.  
\- Wolfram, Őfelsége igyekszik – védte keresztfiát Conrad, aki jól tudta, ennek a vitának sosem lesz vége, ha most belelendülnek.  
\- Conrad, legalább karácsonykor szólíts a nevemen! – biggyesztette le az ajkát Yuuri, amin Conrad csak kuncogott.  
\- Azért a papírmunka nem fogyatkozott sokat a napokban – kortyolt egyet a borából Gwendal sztoikusan.  
\- Fiam, felelősségteljesen kell végezned a munkádat – csóválta fejét Shouma.  
\- Yuuri, nem hanyagolhatod el a tanulmányaidat – szólt közbe Shouri is. – Muszáj egyetemre menned. És hívj bátyusnak!  
\- Ezt pont te mondod? Alig jársz be! – védekezett Yuuri kétségbeesetten, figyelmen kívül hagyva a kérést. – Egyébként, ha akkora géniusz lennék, hogy tudnék egyszerre dolgozni és két helyen tanulni, Murata már munkanélküli lenne! – pufogott a király.  
\- Nos, köszönöm, Shibuya – vigyorodott el Murata, mire többen is felnevettek.   
\- N-nem így értettem! – mosakodott Yuuri, de már mindegy volt. – Á! – mordult fel kínjában.  
\- Yuuri, Wolfram! – szólalt fel Greta neheztelően. – Ne szakítsátok folyton félbe! – Fogadott szülei erre elpirultak, és elcsendesedve teret engedtek Murata meséjének. Yuuri tanulmányi teljesítménye pedig átmenetileg feledésbe merült.  
\- Hol is tartottam? – töprengett el Murata látszólag, majd látványosan eszébe jutott. – A bariton hang egy sötét ruhás, sötét hajú alakhoz tartozott…

  



	2. Második strófa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri _szeretne_ mesét mondani, de kénytelen lemondani mesélői tisztségéről. A váltás azonban könnyen nem várt fordulatokat hozhat…

A baljós alak szemüvege megvillant a Wolfram tenyerében pihenő kis láng fényénél, aztán előrelépett. Látszólag egyidős lehetett a szőke démonnal, de egy szellem esetében ezt nehéz lett volna megállapítani.  
  


*

  
  
\- Bariton hang, Muraken? Komolyan? – vetett egy lapos pillantást legjobb barátjára Yuuri, de az csak vállat vonva vigyorgott. Ki mondta, hogy nem írhatja bele magát a történetbe? És mi a helyzet a mesélői szabadsággal?  
\- Pszt, Yuu-chan – mosolygott rá édesanyja.  
\- Menj arrébb – suttogta Wolfram, aki megunta, hogy a karfán kellett ülnie. S most, hogy Greta Conrad mellé költözött, feltűnően vonzotta a Yuuri mellett lévő kis hely a fotelben.   
\- Nem tudsz máshova ülni? – nyavalygott Yuuri csendesen.  
\- Mégis hova, a földre? – dohogott Wolfram, mire a király egy néma sóhajjal még közelebb húzódott a karfához, hogy helyet csináljon a szőkének. Kínzóan szűkösen, de elfértek. A kis közjátékuk után a többiekre néztek, akik különböző arckifejezésekkel meredtek rájuk. Conrad, Murata, Greta és Miko mosolyogtak, míg a többiek meglehetősen döbbent arcot vágtak. Leszámítva Lord von Voltaire-t, aki a borát kortyolgatta. Ő ugyanis tüntetőleg nem nézett a páros felé, akik néhány nappal ezelőtt kihúzták nála a gyufát. Őfelségének sikerült addig hergelnie Gwendal elkényeztetett kisöccsét, hogy az felperzselte a fél irodát. A bocsánatkérés pedig nem támasztotta fel az elhamvadt papírokat, nem igaz?  
Yuuri és Wolfram pislogtak párat, egymásra néztek, majd enyhe pírral az arcukon a fotel karfái felé fordították a tekintetüket.   
  


*

  
  
\- Te vagy a második szellem? – Wolfram a nyilvánvalót kérdezte.  
\- Igen, de a helyedben óvakodnék ettől a két gyermektől. Könnyen magukkal ránthatnak. – A szellem rideg mosollyal felelt.  
\- A tieid?  
\- A halandóké. A fiú a Tudatlanság, a lány a Szükség… kettejük közül különösen a fiú hozhat pusztulást a világotokra. – Lord von Bielefelt azonban nem vehette szemügyre jobban a két lényt, mivel a szellem elrejtette őket sötét palástja alá. Az óra hangosan kattogott a háttérben, és minden másodperc elteltével haloványabbnak hatott az ünnepi lakoma illata. – Mehetünk?  
A démon bólintott, és lassú léptekkel elindultak kifelé a hálószobából, le a lépcsőn, át a bejárati ajtón.  
\- Nem repülünk? Nincs titkos átjáró? – Wolfram értetlenül nézett a szellemre.  
\- Én a jelen karácsonyok szelleme vagyok. Mi szükségünk lenne egy átjáróra? Elég, ha körbetekintesz.  
S valóban, az emberek az éjszaka ellenére sem tértek nyugovóra. Az ünneplések zaja, a kissé hamis énekek, a pékeknél sülő kenyerek és sütemények illata elárasztotta az utcákat. Az általában árván pislákoló gyertyák mellett most több másik is helyet kapott az ablakokban, és néhol a ropogós sültek illata is kifelé szállt. Ám ez kevés házra volt jellemző a városnak azon a részén, ahol a két alak jelenleg sétált.   
  
\- Arthur! Gyere haza! – Egy nő kiáltott a fia után az ajtóban állva, mikor néhány kisgyerek elszaladt a ház előtt. Ám a gyerekeket annyira lefoglalta a hógolyócsata, hogy meg se hallották. Így hát a nő kénytelen volt kimenni a házból, és a fülénél fogva cipelni haza csemetéjét.  
Eközben karácsonyi énekesek járták végig az utcát, és minden egyes épület előtt megálltak egy-egy dal erejéig. Voltak is olyan lakók, akik csak azért hajoltak ki az ablakon, hogy az éneklő csoportot figyeljék. Mások azonban legdíszesebb ruhájukban siettek a templom felé, hogy le ne késsék a misét.   
\- Hova megyünk? – Wolfram gyanakodva nézett körbe a számára ismeretlen városrészen.   
\- Miért fontos ez? Bármi, amit ma éjjel látsz, csupán humbug. – A szellem látszólag nem törődött a mellette sétáló szőkével, csak azzal, hogy valamiféle aranyport szórjon az ablakokra.  
\- Ez varázslat? Mit osztogatsz szét? – Wolfram felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, mikor a sötét alak válasza egy horkantás volt.  
\- Valamit, ami számodra nem létezik. Valamit, amire főként a legszegényebbeknek van szükségük. – És tovább szórta a port, különös figyelmet szentelve a sikátorokban kuporgó koldusokra.  
\- Micsoda? – A szőke most már dacosnak tűnt, amiért nem kapott egyenes választ.  
\- Remény, Lord von Bielefelt. – A szellem kijelentése meglepte a démont, akinek torkára forrt a szó. – De neked nincs rá szükséged, nem igaz? Hiszen mindened megvan… pénz, ház, munka és étel. Aki nem tudja megteremteni magának mindezt, az úgyis csak egy nyápic, nem igaz? Csak természetes, hogy szükségük van reményre, hogy ne legyenek olyan nyápicok. Attól boldogabb lesz az egész világ.  
  
\- Sosem beszéltem boldogságról. – A visszavágás erőtlen volt és csendes, de Wolfram nem is nézett a szellemre. Helyette azt figyelte inkább, ahogy egy magas, fekete hajú szemüveges férfi egy barna hajú kislánnyal szaladt az egyik ütött-kopott épületbe. Minthogy a férfi ismerősnek tűnt számára, követte őket, és a szellemmel az oldalán belépett a házba a falon át.  
\- Hazajöttünk! – A kislány boldogan jelentette be, és lelkesen rohangált körbe-körbe a konyhában.  
\- Üd… Shou-chan, Yuu-chan nem veletek volt? – A konyhában sürgő-forgó barna hajú nő meglepetten nézett idősebbik fiára.  
\- Nem, csak ketten indultunk el.  
\- Azt mondta, ő is elmegy a templomba. – A háromfős társaság hangulata pillanatok töredéke alatt megváltozott, és nem kicsit váltak rémültté. Ekkor lépett be az ajtón a családfő is.  
\- Shibuya? – Wolfram meglepettnek tűnt, és immár érdeklődve nézett körbe a helyiségben.  
\- Yuuri eltűnt! – Shouri volt az első, aki közölte a hírt az éppen belépő, fáradt férfival. – Anya szerint a templomba ment, de mi nem találkoztunk vele.  
\- Meg kell találnunk. – A családfő határozottabb volt, mint amilyennek Wolfram valaha is látta. Ám, mire kinyitották az ajtót, a keresett személy már ott állt. Sőt, nem volt egyedül, egy vörös hajú, fiatal férfi kísérte.  
Yuuri kezével a kilincs után tapogatózott, de csak nem találta.  
\- Már nyitva van. – Az idegen segítőkész közlését egy rövid „oh” követte a fiú részéről, majd egy meglepett, mikor az apja megkönnyebbülten magához ölelte.  
  
\- Yuuri!  
\- Azt hittük, bajod esett! – Greta boldogan ölelte át a fiú lábát, akit ez a támadás is váratlanul ért.  
\- Mi baja van? – Wolfram félrebillentett fejjel méregette az újonnan érkezett alakot, akinek fülig ért a mosolya.   
\- Nem lát. – A szellem tárgyilagos volt, és szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagyta a szőke démon döbbent reakcióját.  
\- S-sajnálom. – Yuuri zavartan nevetgélt, miközben a családja beljebb tessékelte. – Ő itt Josak, ő kísért vissza. – A fiú valahova maga mögé mutatott, ahol a nevezett személyt sejtette.  
\- De nem gondoltam, hogy elcsavargott a fiatalúr. – Josak kedélyesen nevetve mesélte tovább a történteket. – Olyan lelkesen beszélgetett a járókelőkkel és a koldusokkal, nem tűnt elveszettnek.  
\- Yuuri, tudod, hogy nem szabad szóba állni az idegenekkel. – Ezúttal Greta megrovó hangja csendült fel.  
\- Igaz, Greta. De vittem egy kis süteményt, hogy a templomba menet elosztogassam a nélkülözőknek. Nekik is legyen karácsony, nem igaz? Aztán… valahogy elbeszélhettük az időt, és sosem jutottam el a templomig.  
  
\- Nem elég, hogy nem lát, még egyedül is sétálgat? És  _mindenkivel_  szóba áll? Nem tudja, mennyire veszélyes?  
\- Talán csak egy másik szemszögből nézi a világot.   
\- Ráadásul sápadt, nem néz ki túl egészségesnek… és néha köhög is. – A szőke démon nem tudta levenni a tekintetét a rendületlenül mosolygó alakról.  
\- Rendben. Mossatok kezet, és üljünk le vacsorázni!  
\- Ugye Josak is velünk tarthat? Csak átutazóban van. – Yuuri kérdése hallatán Josak zavartan mosolyogva vakarta tarkóját.  
\- Nem akarok zavarni…  
\- Kérem, maradjon. – A családfő hálás mosollyal próbálta maradásra bírni az utazót, aki segített hazatalálni a kisebbik fiának.  
\- Szellem… - Lord von Bielefelt balsejtelemmel figyelte az esetenként fel-felköhögő fekete hajút. – Mi fog történni vele?  
\- Gyászt látok a házra borulni. – A monoton kijelentést egy döbbent felhördülés követte Wolfram részéről.  
\- Az nem lehet…  
\- Miért? – A szellem érdektelen tekintettel fordult a szőke démonhoz, ám az mégis szúró fájdalmat érzett mellkasában. – Minden nyápic sorsa ez, nemde?  
  


*

  
  
A vakarcs és a nyápic egymásra nézett. Az ő szemükben valahogy már nem tűnt olyan sértőnek a két jelző, mint a többiekében, akik a történetet hallgatták. Nem mintha nem értették volna, mire célozgatott Murata. Mégis… volt valami furcsán megnyugtató a két „becenévben”. Valami, amit csak ők ketten érthettek.  
\- Szuper. Szóval nekem annyi – horkantott végül Yuuri.  
\- Mintha hagynám – forgatta szemeit Wolfram.  
\- De Murata, honnan tudtad, hogy apa volt Cratchit? Még nem voltatok itt, amikor azt meséltem.  
\- Ne haragudj, Shibuya, de kézenfekvő megoldás volt.  
\- Mert bankár vagyok – tette hozzá Shouma mosolyogva, mire Yuuri csak zavartan felnevetett.  
\- Tudom, apa.  
\- Miért nem megyünk vacsorázni mi is? Utána folytathatjuk. – Miko javaslatával mindenki egyetérteni látszott, és lassan az asztal felé vették az irányt. Minthogy Wolfram elment Gretával, hogy kezet mossanak, Yuuri és Conrad magukra maradtak a nappaliban.  
\- Érdekes történet – jegyezte meg Conrad.  
\- Ne is mondd, megint a saját síromat ástam, ugye? – vakarta tarkóját Yuuri nevetgélve. – Ah… ami az én karakteremet illeti… - nézett bűnbánóan keresztapjára, jóllehet nem ő találta ki, hogy ne a lábával legyen baj. Conrad viszont csak szeretetteljesen mosolygott rá, és a vállára tette az egyik kezét. Ekképpen próbálta a fiú tudtára adni, hogy nem bánta. Ha fájt is neki, talán kárpótolta a tudat, hogy legalább Yuuri itt volt.  
  
\- Reménykedjünk benne, hogy túléli – törte meg a csendet kisvártatva.  
\- Ahhoz karácsonyi csoda kellene – horkantott Yuuri szkeptikusan.  
\- A helyedben óvatosabb lennék. Már nem sok választ el attól, hogy te legyél a következő, aki azt mondja, humbug – vigyorodott el Conrad.  
\- Kétlem, hogy hozzám is eljönnének a szellemek – nevetett fel Yuuri, miközben ők is csatlakoztak a többiekhez.  
Az étkezés meglepően jó hangulatban telt ahhoz képest, hogy milyen heves vita folyt a manók létezéséről. A többség nem akarta elhinni, és eleinte Yuuri sem, de aztán jobban belegondolt… Végtére is, először azt sem hitte el, hogy király lenne egy másik világban. Ennyi erővel akár manók is szaladgálhattak az északi sarki jelzőoszlop körül. Wolfram nem értett egyet vele, és nem akarta, hogy Yuuri badarságokkal tömje tele Greta fejét. Gretának viszont nagyon tetszett a manók és a Télapó gondolata, ezért Yuuri már csak elvből is mellé állt.  
Mire végeztek a vacsorával, megszületett a bölcs következtetés. A démonoknak nem volt szárnya. Ez csak Mikót keserítette el, bár rejtély volt, egyáltalán hogyan merült fel a téma megint. A jelenlévőknek arról is sikerült megállapodniuk, hogy Rudolf nem lehet örökké megfázva. Következésképpen, kiskorában lenyelhetett egy zseblámpát. És Wolfram felvetésével ellentétben, nem volt idénymunkás. Ami pedig Fagyoskát, a hóembert illette… Nos, Shouma és Shouri legnagyobb megrökönyödésére, rajtuk kívül senki sem kételkedett abban, hogy a történet igaz volt. Ők ugyanis még nem látták Anissina legújabb találmányát. A mázlisták.  
A kisebb szünet után a társaság ismét a nappaliba ment, hogy immár teli gyomorral befejezzék a történetet.  
  


*

  
  
\- Köszönjük a vacsorát! – A Shibuya család kórusa boldogan csendült fel, ami nagy örömet szerzett a szakácsnak.  
\- Alig ettek valamit. – Nehéz volt eldönteni, hogy Wolfram megállapítása valóban sajnálkozó volt-e.  
\- Nem az az egészséges? Kinek kell a hatalmas karácsonyi lakoma? – A szellem sokadszorra is a saját véleményével vágott vissza, de ez már nem bosszantotta, sokkal inkább bántotta a szőke démont.  
\- Rendben, telepedjünk le a tűz köré. – A családfő javaslatára a gyerekek, a felesége és a vendégük is a kandalló köré gyűltek, ahol egy-egy bögre forró italt kaptak. – Kinek az egészségére igyunk először?  
\- Igyunk Lord von Bielefeltre. – Yuuri mosolyogva indítványozta, de a jelenlévők arcán savanyú mosoly ült.  
\- Ő gonosz. – Greta hangja morcos volt, és a kedélyállapotán az sem javított, hogy Yuurin kívül mindenki egyetértett vele.  
\- Talán csak magányos. A magányos emberek néha elkeseredett lépéseket tesznek, és megbántanak másokat, amivel még jobban elzárják magukat. Ettől még nem lesznek gonoszak, csak elkeseredettebbek. Szerintem nagy szüksége lenne egy boldog karácsonyra.  
\- Mi a baj? – A szellem kíváncsian fordult a szőkéhez. – Nem tiltakozol, hogy nem vagy ember?  
\- Nos… ez… egyértelmű, fölösleges vennem a fáradságot, hogy megcáfoljam. – Wolfram dölyfös stílusa épp olyan átlátszó volt, mint érdektelensége, amellyel tovább faggatta kísérőjét. – Miért nem hasonlít rájuk a kislány?  
\- Mert nem az ő lányuk. Yuuri fogadta be, amikor rátalált. Gyakorlatilag azt is mondhatnánk, hogy ő az apja.  
\- Hiszen még ő sem felnőtt!  
\- Miért számít ez? – A szellem szemüvege villant egyet, és csak utána vetett egy közömbös pillantást a hitetlenkedő szőkére. – Nem áll fenn az a veszély, hogy ő is fogja felnevelni.   
  
\- Akkor hát, Lord von Bielefeltre! – Minekutána a családfő emelte fel ezúttal a poharát, a többiek is követték a példáját. – Legyen boldog a karácsonya!  
\- Menjünk. – A szellem megfogta a szőke férfi kezét, és lassan kihúzta őt a házból.  
\- Nem maradhatnánk még? – Wolfram vonakodott elmenni, mivel nem lehetett biztos benne, hogy nem utoljára látta-e azt a mosolygó arcot.  
\- Nincs sok időnk.  
\- Szellem? – Ahogy a démon a sötét alakra nézett, feltűnt neki, hogy a fekete hajkoronát szürke és fehér hajszálak éktelenítették. – Te öregszel?  
\- Az én létem ma éjjel véget ér. – A kijelentés egyszerű volt, akárha ez lett volna a legtermészetesebb dolog a világon. – Menjünk tovább.  
Az utazásuk hátralévő része csendben telt. Ellátogattak Lady Celi házához, ahol a szőke nő és jelenlegi szerelme kettesben vacsoráztak. Lehetett volna romantikus pillanat is, mégis akadt benne némi szomorúság. A szellem abba is bepillantást engedett a démonnak, hogyan ünnepeltek a matrózok, s miként énekeltek a fogházakban. Ma éjjel még a frontok is elcsendesedni látszottak. Talán csak a szív illúziója volt, de ha csak egy pillanatra is, az egész bolygó elcsendesedni látszott. Nem volt békés mindenhol, és sokak számára csekély vigaszt sem nyújtott, de ha Wolfram lehunyta a szemét, egy kis időre meg tudta érteni azt az ártatlan varázst, amelyet az ünnep nyújthatott. Tévhitek és szemfényvesztés? Valóban az lehetett, de egyetlen éjszakára a világ szép helynek tűnhetett.  
  
Bim-bam!  
  
Az óra ismét felzendült. A havas téli tájnak, a csiklandozó hópelyheknek, a szívből jövő énekeknek és a lakomák illatának nyoma veszett. Nem maradt más a szőke démon számára, csupán a rideg hálószobája, melyet lehűtött a nyitva felejtett ablak. Wolfram fázósan csukta be, de a helyiség percről percre sötétebbnek és hűvösebbnek hatott.  
Mindezek ellenére jól látható volt az a sötét árnyék a padlón, amely egyre csak növekedett. Lord von Bielefelt hevesen dobogó szívvel fordult hátra.  
  
Bim… bam…  
  
\- Te vagy a harmadik szellem? – A csuklyás lénytől csak egy biccentést kapott válaszul. – Nem akarom látni a jövőmet. – A kijelentése határozott volt, de nem csak a saját sorsa miatt aggódott. Akárhogy is, a szellemet nem érdekelte, mit akart a másik. Hirtelen az egész hálószoba sötétbe borult, akárha az ablakot bereteszelték volna. A következő pillanatban pedig Wolfram arra eszmélt, hogy az előtérben állt, ahol néhány ismeretlen alak a bútorokat takarta le.  
\- Kérem, ha van bármi, amiben segíthetek…  
\- Köszönöm, ön mindig olyan kedves volt. – Shibuya Shouma a fejét csóválta, és szomorú mosolyt vetett a fekete ruhás, szőke hajú nőre. – Fogadja részvétemet, csak ezért jöttem. Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy betörnek ide, és…  
\- Én sem. – Lady Celi a fejét csóválta, miközben pislogott néhányat, hogy a könnyeit visszatartsa. – Ez egy tragédia. Először Gwendal, most Wolfram… Conrad pedig csak utazgat, már haza sem jön. Mondja, hogy van a családja? – A nő mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, miközben a szemét törölgette egy fekete zsebkendővel. Shouma mosolya azonban lehervadt, és vett egy mély levegőt.  
\- Köszönöm, hogy kérdezi, jól vannak. Csak olyan csendes a ház, amióta Yuuri… elment.  
\- Úgy sajnálom. – Lady Celi röviden átölelte a férfit, majd búcsút mondtak egymásnak, és Shouma távozott.  
  


*

  
  
Miko a könnyeit törölgette, miközben férje az egyik karjával magához húzta őt egy ölelésbe. Greta pedig otthagyta Conradot, hogy Yuuri ölébe mászhasson. A műveletet Wolfram és Yuuri is egy szeretetteljes mosollyal értékelte, bár egy külső szemlélő számára úgy tűnhetett, kicsi a rakást játszottak a fotelben.  
Murata pedig egy apró mosollyal az ajkán folytatta.  
  


*

  
  
\- Szellem, az nem lehet, hogy ő is… Hiszen csak köhögött! – Wolfram kétségbeesetten nézett a csuklyás alakra, de az nem válaszolt. Mire a fiatal ráeszmélt, már egy temetőben állt. Nem messze maguktól ismerős alakokat látott, akik egy sírhely előtt gyűltek össze. A sírkövet nem díszítette külön névtábla, és a kőbe vésett nevet nehéz volt kivenni. Ám a szőkének nem kellett megnéznie a feliratot ahhoz, hogy tudja, ki nyugodott ott. Elég volt látnia a barna hajú kislányt, a szemüveges fiatalt és a szülőket.  
\- Mennyi fehér virág… - Wolfram maga mellé pillantott, ahol egy kőműves állt, aki épp a Shibuya családot figyelte.  
\- Na igen, még szinte gyerek volt. – A férfi társa furcsán hűvös tekintettel nézett vissza a saját munkájára. – Tudod, kinek építünk mauzóleumot ezúttal?  
\- Annak a fösvénynek a főutcáról. – A másik erre csak a fejét csóválta.  
\- Gondolom, kell a díszítés, ha már virág egy szál se lesz.  
\- Várjunk… - Wolfram döbbent tekintettel olvasta el a névtáblát, amelyet már felhelyeztek a sírra. – Ez az én sírom? Szellem, valahogy elkerülhetem, igaz? Szólj hozzám! És ha megváltozok?  
A föld ekkor remegni kezdett alatta, és lassanként szétnyílt.   
\- Várj! Megváltozom, tényleg! Esküszöm!  
  


*

  
  
\- Ez szánalmas – bukott ki Wolframból, mire kapott egy lapos pillantást Yuuritól.  
\- Engem is megölt, ha ez megnyugtat.  
\- Én a könyörgésről beszélek! Sosem tennék ilyet – pufogott a szőke.  
\- És ezért mondtam, hogy nekem lőttek – vont vállat Yuuri egy lemondó sóhaj kíséretében, de a másik kérdő pillantását látva folytatta. – Ha nincs könyörgés, nincs második esély.  
\- Miért kellene könyörögnöm egy újabb esélyért? Nem arról volt szó, hogy a látomások azért voltak, hogy megváltozzak?! – duzzogott Wolfram. – Különben meg te is meghaltál, szóval…  
\- Jó, de te magadnak csináltad. Én csak az áldozat vagyok – érvelt Yuuri, bár kissé sajnálta a szőkét. Wolfram még akkor sem volt olyan elviselhetetlen, mint történetbeli énje, amikor Yuuri először találkozott vele.  
\- Igen?!  
Rendben, eddig tartott a sajnálat. Tulajdonképpen megvolt benne az összes történetbeli jellemvonása. Semmivel sem volt jobb.   
\- És mégis miféle eszement mászkál egyedül, vakon és betegen a hidegben anélkül, hogy rendesen felöltözött volna?  
\- Akinek nem telik meleg ruhákra!  
\- Khm-khm – köszörülte meg a torkát Murata ártatlanul mosolyogva. – Zavarunk?  
A páros erre meglepetten pislogott párat a többiekre, majd pironkodva elfordult egymástól, és elnémult.  
  


*

  
  
Minden  _könyörgése_  ellenére, Lord von Bielefelt lezuhant a sírgödörbe… csak hogy verejtékezve és felkiáltva üljön fel az ágyában. Az első dolog, amire ráeszmélt az volt, hogy világos volt. Rendben, de milyen nap? Kapkodva öltözött fel, és olyan gyorsan hagyta el a házát, ahogy csak a lába bírta. Az újságos fiútól megtudta, hogy karácsony reggel volt, így alig maradt ideje megvalósítani a tervét.  
Mégis, mire az óra tízet ütött, Lord von Bielefelt már úton volt a Shibuya család háza felé. El is jutott volna odáig, ha nem lát meg egy ismerős alakot az egyik sikátornál, amint vékony öltözékében, egy tálcát egyensúlyozva sétált be oda. Hát követte… és képtelen volt nem mosolyogni a látványon. Néhány koldus ült pár ládán, pokrócokba burkolózva, és a fiú nekik hozott ételt és forró italt. Ők pedig hálásan fogadták el, ezért Wolfram csak lassan közelítette meg őket.   
\- Boldog karácsonyt! – Miközben köszönt, néhány aranytallért nyújtott át a koldusoknak. S miután átestek az olyan formalitásokon, mint a jókívánságok, a bemutatkozás és a búcsú, Lord von Bielefelt vállalkozott rá, hogy hazakíséri a fiút. Bár az, hogy hogyan sikerült újfent egyedül sétálgatnia az utcákon, rejtély maradt. Yuuri igazán meggondolatlan tudott lenni… Ráadásul anélkül belement, hogy tegeződjön egy vadidegennel, hogy ismerte volna annak vezetéknevét. Igaz, a tegeződés már önmagában is épp elég furcsa volt akkoriban.  
  
\- Yuuri…  
\- Igen? – A fókuszálatlan fekete szemek érdeklődve tekintettek Wolframra. Ha az emberek nem ismerték volna Yuuri helyzetét, akár azt is feltételezhették volna, hogy azért karolt a szőkébe, mert szerelmesek voltak.  
\- Minden karácsonykor hozol nekik ételt és beszélgetsz velük?  
\- Természetesen nem. Ha lehet, mindennap megteszem, hiszen mire mennének azzal, ha egy évben csak egyszer kapnának segítséget?  
Wolfram egy ideje figyelte már, hogy a fiú időnként köhintett egyet-egyet, és jó néhányszor megtörölte az orrát egy rongyos zsebkendővel. Jóllehet az utóbbit könnyen a hidegre foghatták volna, a démon jól tudta, hogy nem erről volt szó. Éppen ezért, mikor a fiú a kérdése után erősebben kezdett köhögni, Lord von Bielefelt levette a saját sálát, és finoman a másik nyaka köré fonta.  
\- Eh? – Yuuri meglepetten tapogatta ki nyakán a különösen puha és meleg anyagot. – Ezt nem fogadhatom el!  
\- Úgy? És mi lesz a néppel, ha az angyalának baja esik?  
A fekete hajú erre elpirult, és hirtelen nem találta a megfelelő szavakat.  
  


*

  
  
\- Esküdni mernék rá, hogy a történet nem így szól – pufogott ezúttal Yuuri, miközben zavartan babrált Greta hajfürtjeivel.  
\- Biztos, Shibuya? Egészen biztos vagy benne? Gondolom, olvastad az eredetit…  
\- Öhm… - Nem. Yuuri általában véve nem olvasott könyveket, és ezt Murata tökéletesen jól tudta. Csak olyat olvasott, ami baseballról szólt, vagy amit Anissina írt. – Amúgy apának már vagy három órája dolgoznia kellene. Csak szólok.  
\- Nekem tetszik – foglalta össze a véleményét Wolfram elégedetten, magában már azt tervezgetve, hogy egy bizonyos személynek meg kellene írnia ezt a könyvet.  
\- Ha folyton közbeszóltok, nagyon hosszú lesz a történet – jegyezte meg Murata, leleményesen akadályozva meg, hogy kitörjön egy vita a jegyespár között.  
  


*

  
  
\- Hivatalos vagyok ma estére egy karácsonyi partira. Esetleg lennél a kísérőm?  
\- Ah… haha… - A kérdezett csak nevetgélt zavarában, amíg igyekezett kitalálni, milyen választ is kellene adnia. – Igazán nem illenék a társaságodba, Wolfram.  
\- Jobban odaillesz, mint én. – A szőke démon mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy a hidegtől kipirosodott arc még sötétebb árnyalatot öltött. – Ha a ruhák miatt aggódnál, tudok rá egy tökéletes megoldást. Persze megértem, ha inkább otthon ülsz…  
Touché. Wolfram mostanra sikeresen ráeszmélt, hogy kiszemeltje nyughatatlan volt, és feltehetőleg minden alkalmat megragadott arra, hogy ne kelljen sokáig egy helyben maradnia.  
\- Hát… én… én még sosem voltam ilyen ünnepségen. – A halk motyogás nehezen kivehető volt, a szőkének mégis sikerült, és nem bírta megállni a kikívánkozó nevetést.  
\- Azt hittem, az fog zavarni, hogy csak most találkoztunk. És ha egy gyilkos lennék?  
\- Ó, hiszen ismerlek. – Lord von Bielefelt nevetése azon nyomban elhalt, és döbbenten nézett a fiúra. – Te vagy az apám főnöke, nem igaz?  
\- Honnan tudtad? – Wolfram hangja halkan és szomorúan csengett.  
\- Nincs több Wolfram nevű személy a városban, és nem is lesz, mert…  
\- Mert?  
  
\- Mert senki nem akarja ezt a nevet adni a gyermekének. – Yuuri tudta, hogy ezzel megbántotta a másikat, de ki kellett mondania. Persze, ez nem jelentette azt, hogy ennyiben is kellett hagynia a témát. – Hosszú és kimondhatatlan. – A jutalma ezúttal egy kisebb kuncogás volt, így lágyan elmosolyodott, és közelebb hajolt a másik füléhez. – És pont ez benne a különleges.  
Lord von Bielefelt erre legszívesebben magához ölelte volna a feketeséget, de nem tehette. Még nem… S hiába tudta, hogy féldémon volt, egy percig sem zavarta. Elég volt látnia azt a széles, ártatlan mosolyt.  
\- Tudod… Ironikus, hogy veled megyek haza, miközben apa az irodádban dolgozik.   
\- Valóban ott dolgozna? – Wolfram kérdése ártatlanul csengett, de a hallatára Yuuri gyanakodni kezdett.  
\- Hogy érted?  
\- Újabb kérdés, és te még az enyémre sem válaszoltál. Leszel a kísérőm?  
Yuuri mosolyogva bólintott, mire a szőke démon elvigyorodott.  
\- De meg tudom védeni magam. Csak szólok.  
\- Igazán? – Wolfram hangja szemtelen volt, ami már a másikat is nevetésre késztette.  
\- Persze, csak előbb meg kell találnom a fejedet.   
  
A feleletét számos incselkedő megjegyzés követte kettejük részéről, mígnem elérték a házat, ahova Yuuri be is nyitott.  
\- Yuu-chan, már megint eltűntél! – Shouri hangja megkönnyebbültségről árulkodott, de egyértelmű volt, hogy sokat aggódhatott.  
\- Ez tény, Shouri. Shouri, ő itt Wolfram von Bielefelt. Egy sikátorban futottunk össze.  
Bátyja nehezen tudta eldönteni ezek után, hogy pontosan mi miatt is kellene aggódnia, így egyszerűen csak robbant egyet. A kioktató hegyi beszédének a családfő vetett véget, aki hálás mosollyal köszöntötte a főnökét és legkisebb fiát. Wolframot megelőzték az ajándékai, és az alkalmazottja asztalán hagyott levél is hamarabb került elolvasásra, minthogy ők ideértek volna.  
\- Shibuya, most nem üzlettársamként kérdezem. Elrabolhatom Yuurit egy karácsonyi parti erejéig?  
\- Nem! – Shouri hangja kétségbeesett volt. El akarták ragadni tőle a kisöccsét! Méghozzá galád módon pont karácsonykor.  
\- Én már beleegyeztem. – Yuuri kijelentése arculcsapásként érte a bátyját, de Wolfram diadalittasan mosolygott. Lassanként a ház minden lakója csatlakozott a kis társasághoz, és a testvérek heves vitája közepette Greta és Miko magukkal húzták Yuurit a hegyekben álló ajándékokhoz, melyek egy része ruhákat rejtett.  
Lord von Bielefelt a Shibuya családdal töltötte karácsony első napját, és ebédre az általa hozatott hatalmas pulykát fogyasztották el. A szőke démon elégedetten szemlélte, hogy Yuuri immár megfelelő téli ruházatot viselt, ami nem mellesleg remekül is állt neki. És várhatóan nagy segítséget jelentett a fiú meggyógyulásához, még ha Yuuri egy szökő művész is volt.   
  
Mikor sötétedni kezdett, a visszafogott öltözékű páros útra kelt Lady Celi házához. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Yuuri hintón utazott, és kivételesen boldog volt, hogy nem láthatta, mekkora épületbe is léptek be. Talán egy kastélyba? A puszta gondolattól is kirázta a hideg.  
Rajtuk kívül már minden vendég jelen volt, és egy pillanatra megfagyott a légkör, mikor a páros belépett. A zene abbamaradt, a társalgások elhaltak… Yuuri nyelt egyet, és kis híján felkiáltott, mikor egy örömteli sikoly csendült fel valahonnan mögüle.  
\- Wolfie! És hoztál vendéget!  
Lady Celi kitörő lelkesedését egy majdhogynem nyaktörő ölelés követte, de a fulladáson kívül nem fenyegette más veszély a fiúkat. Csakhamar csatlakozott hozzájuk Conrad Weller is, akit Wolfram már nem nézett levegőnek. A családi egymásra találás jelenetét követően gyorsan felpezsdült az élet a fogadáson. Vacsora után voltak, akik énekeltek, míg mások táncoltak vagy bekapcsolódtak egy-egy elmés játékba az asztaloknál.  
Yuurinak pedig sikerült meggyőznie arról Wolframot, hogy Fanfan nem is volt olyan idegesítő, és hogy a bátyjának igenis voltak érthető viccei. Ha nem is túl sok. Attól viszont nem tudta eltántorítani a szőkét, hogy táncolni akarjon vele. Vele, aki azt se tudta közben, merre volt a jobbra meg a balra.   
Az ünneplés még éjfélkor is tartott, és Wolfram a parkett széléhez húzta partnerét.  
\- Szeretnék köszönetet mondani neked.  
\- Mert az utolsó két táncnál már nem léptem a lábadra?   
\- Ami azt illeti… - Lord von Bielefelt először majdnem ellent vetett Yuurinak, aztán meggondolta magát, és ráhagyta. – Azért is. Ami fontosabb, hogy megmentettél saját magamtól.  
Wolfram közelebb hajolt a mit sem sejtő…  
  


*

  
  
\- Murata! – kiáltott fel Yuuri elvörösödve, miközben befogta tiltakozó lánya füleit. – Ez egy korhatár nélküli mese!  
\- Nem az zavar inkább, hogy össze akar hozni minket? – nézett rá összeszűkített szemekkel Wolfram.  
\- De, az is – csúszott ki Yuuri száján, amivel kiérdemelt egy ünnepi fojtogatást.  
\- Hogy merészeled, te nyápic?!  
\- Nem aranyosak? – figyelte a fotel lakóit Miko egy mosollyal, Shouma viszont kétkedve nézte őket. Ő úgy látta, hogy a drága kisfiát épp fojtogatták. Mi volt ebben az aranyos? Shouri hasonlóan vélekedhetett, mert ha Murata nem fogta volna vissza, ki tudja, mit tett volna a szőkével.  
\- Yuuri, Wolfram! Fejezzétek be! – szólt rájuk Greta, akinek Yuuri még mindig befogta a füleit. Nos, inkább a lánya ártatlanságát igyekezett védeni, mint a saját életét.  
\- Na jó – ezúttal Conrad is csatlakozott a hármashoz, és szétválasztotta a civakodókat.  
\- Nem hiszem el, hogy ezt mondtad – fújt egy utolsót Wolfram.  
\- Nem hiszem el, hogy egyáltalán megkérdezted – csóválta a fejét Yuuri.  
\- Oké… - kezdte Murata bizonytalanul, miután látta, hogy barátja végre elengedte Gretát.   
  


*

  
  
Attól a naptól fogva csak egyetlen dolog számított Wolfram számára… hogy vigyázzon Yuurira. És tartotta magát az ígéreteihez, jobb démonná vált. Segített a nélkülözőknek, és jobban bánt az ügyfeleivel, illetőleg minden ismerősével. Egy rossz szava sem volt az emberek ellen, és mikor összeházasodott Yuurival, hivatalosan is bejegyeztette magát Greta másik szülőjének.  
Hála a kellemes fordulatnak, Yuuri hosszú és boldog életet élt. Wolfram pedig megőrizte az emlékét és jó szokásaikat. Így, mikor az ő ideje is eljött, az emberek és démonok jó érzéssel emlékeztek meg rá. Jótevőként, egy kedélyes és kedves személyként, akinek jelleménél már csak kinézete volt angyalibb. S aki minden karácsonykor azt hangoztatta, hogy…   
  


*

  
  
\- Shinou áldjon mindenkit! – jelentette ki Wolfram a hatás kedvéért.  
\- Shin… mi? – pislogott Yuuri jegyesére. Alighogy túltette magát azon, hogy Muratának még így is sikerült megölnie őt a történetben, megint sületlenséget kellett hallania.  
\- Végül is… a lényeg ugyanaz – vont vállat a Nagy Bölcs.  
\- Nekem tetszett a történet, köszönöm! – jelentette ki Greta vidáman, mire Yuuri csak a fejét csóválva mosolygott, aztán körbenézett a vidám társaságon. Mindannyiuk arca önfeledtnek és békésnek tűnt… még Gwendalnak sem látszott olyan sok ránca. Talán jövőre Shin Makokuban is megünnepelhetnék a karácsonyt. Mialatt a gondolatai elkalandoztak, egyszer csak arra lett figyelmes, hogy mindenki kiment a helyiségből, kivéve Wolframot, aki türelmetlenül topogva várt rá.  
\- Eh? – pislogott Yuuri. – Hova lett mindenki?  
\- Kimentek desszertért. Min gondolkodtál? Vagy inkább kin? – szűkítette össze a szemeit gyanakodva.  
\- A Hókirálynőn – vigyorodott el Yuuri.  
\- Tudom, hogy nem létezik – jelentette ki Wolfram határozottan. – A Nagy Bölcs már mesélt róla.  
\- Ah… - hervadt le a király mosolya. Murata elrontotta a játékát. – És te miért nem mentél velük? Tudom, hogy imádod az édességet – vigyorodott el ismét, mire a szőke csak fújt egyet, de halványan elpirult.  
\- Egy katonának tudnia kell, mikor mit ehet.  
\- Ó, de Conrad is az – húzta tovább Yuuri. – Gwendal pedig… Nos, ő is szereti az édességet.  
\- Ne hasonlíts Wellerhez! – tette csípőre a kezét. – Egyébként is, ha egyedül maradnál, ki tudja, mikor szabadulnál ki az álomvilágodból.  
  
\- Nem élek álomvilágban! Csak egy alternatívban – ráncolta a homlokát Yuuri. – Hé, Wolf. Tényleg rá szoktam lépni a lábadra?  
\- Nem – jelentette ki némi mérlegelést követően. – Csak teljesen más ütemben táncolsz, mint a zene. Ezért a zenekar általában megpróbálja hozzád igazítani az ütemet… Elég sok új dal született az elmúlt bálokon.  
\- Nagyszerű – fogta a homlokát Yuuri. Nyilván az egész királyságban elterjedt már a hír, hogy a Maou nem tud táncolni. Legszívesebben elsüllyedt volna.  
\- Yuuri.  
\- Hm? – nézett fel szenvedő tekintettel az előtte álldogáló szőkére, aki valamit maguk fölé tartott.  
\- Fagyöngy – vigyorodott el Wolfram, és egy gyors csókot nyomott jegyese ajkaira, aki annyira ledöbbent, hogy hirtelen meg sem moccant. De nem is hördült fel undorodva, amit Wolfram jó jelnek vett. Leeresztette hát a valójában magyalt tartó kezét, és ezúttal lassan hajolt közelebb a királyhoz, akinek erre elkerekedett a szeme. Ám, amint a szőke olyan közel ért hozzá, hogy az orruk szinte összeért, lassan lehunyta a szemét.  
Wolfram ajkai ezúttal puhán simultak jegyese ajkaihoz, akárha egy félős őzikével lett volna dolga. S ahogy Yuuri szívverése egyenletes ütemet vett fel, és hagyta ellazulni az izmait, tétován résnyire nyitotta száját. Többé már nem számított számára a külvilág… nem is igazán érzékelte. A gondolatai elcsitultak, és arra a rövidke percre hagyta, hogy az érzékei vezessék.   
  
Az apró csodának hamar vége szakadt – legalábbis a király véleménye szerint -, és Wolfram lassan elhúzódott tőle. Zöld szemei fürkészően mérték végig Yuurit, aztán elégedetten elmosolyodott. A feketeség csak szótlanul, kábán és enyhén összezavarodva nézett vissza rá.   
\- Tudod… tulajdonképpen megéheztem némi fűszeres… desszertre – közölte ártatlanul mosolyogva a szőke, majd magára hagyta jegyesét a nappaliban.  
\- Öh… - próbált előállni valami válasszal a másik, csak hogy rájöjjön, már rég egyedül volt. Amint eszébe jutott a csók, enyhén elpirult. Nem volt benne egészen biztos, hogy ez most valóban megtörtént-e. Hiszen… Wolfram fiú volt. Akkor mit élvezett volna? Miért hagyta egyáltalán megtörténni? – Én nem… - nézett fel a díszekkel teleaggatott karácsonyfára. Aztán félbehagyta mondatát, és mosolyogva leakasztott egy szőke angyaldíszt.  
\- Tudod, szerintem a bátyád a fogaidat is óvni próbálja – lépett be a helyiségbe Conrad mosolyogva, aztán átnyújtott keresztfiának egy szelet süteményt egy tányéron.  
\- Tőle mindig úgy kell megmenteni a süteményt – nevetett halkan Yuuri. – Köszönöm.  
\- Szívesen – huppant le a karfára a férfi, miközben lenézett a fiú kezében pihenő díszre.  
\- Mondd, Conrad – szólalt meg kisvártatva. – Mit éreztél az első csókodnál?  
\- Sót.  
\- Eh? – pislogott a feketeség, aztán halványan felrémlett neki Conrad félig hal szeretője. – Ó.  
\- És te? – húzódott vigyorra a férfi szája, mire a kérdezett arcszíne több árnyalatot mélyült.  
\- Valami édeset.  
\- Lehetséges, hogy Wolframnak sikerült felszítania benned a tüzet? – viccelődött mosolyogva.  
\- Ah, humbug – nevetgélt Yuuri. S ha az éjjel látogatói érkeztek volna, boldogan fogadta volna őket. Szívesen megtudta volna, mit tartogatott számára a jövője.  
  
  
  
  


**Vége**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok, és kellemes karácsonyi ünnepeket kívánok! :)


End file.
